FanReality
by Boss-defeater451
Summary: "How you get willingly sucked into a world, and willingly save that same world… all because it feels right. And of course you are portrayed as a very heroic person. Of course. But have you ever thought how you really would act in such world?"
1. The first letter

**Disclaimer: I do only own myself, my characters and the story. Everything else, such as Pokémon or different franchises, belong to several companies. This is the only time I'll do a disclaimer or an author note for that matter. The story should speak for itself.**

* * *

You have clicked this story for some reason. Otherwise you wouldn't have clicked it. What do you expect? A tale of a normal boy who goes through several worlds and saves them all from some kind of big baddie?

Oh no, I can promise that is not what will happen. I have seen enough of your stories, authors. How you get willingly sucked into a world, and willingly save that same world… all because it feels right. And of course you are portrayed as a very heroic person. Of course. But have you ever thought how you really would act in such world? Ask yourself that question.

Ultimately, you will either think you have portrayed yourself well or that you indeed would have acted differently. When a huge monster appears, a human won't just attack. They'll cower, hide, attempt to stay alive. Maybe a few people would really fight, but they would die. You have no real combat experience, especially not against monsters.

Right or not, I do not care what you'll think about previous statement. You are all idiots anyway. Idiots cannot understand what the reaction to their action is. Therefore, you will not understand my message. Which is why I feel safe to tell you about it. All I have to do is to keep it subtle. Nobody searches for something they do not know the existence off.

Endlessly you wrote stories about different characters. Maybe you created them yourself, maybe you didn't. It doesn't matter. Ever heard that a creation will take its own steps when created? What does that mean to you? Let me explain. An idea you have in your head grows. It becomes bigger the more you think about it, the more you do for it. It's as if it lives on its own. Nothing can stop it anymore…

No, that's not true. Dumping the idea into a figurative or literal trash can and erasing it destroys the life of your idea. Maybe you keep some memories for some time, but you'll ultimately forget about it. As if it never existed…

Darn you idiots. If you make an idea, you have to ensure it comes to life. It's as if it's a baby. In the first years, it'll need much attention from its creators, but ultimately, it'll be able to walk on itself, care for itself, live for itself. You have no right to kill it.

I'm just an idea as well, grown from the brain of some small brat. A fanfiction, I was supposed to appear in it. Alas, the author wasn't capable of writing a decent story, and in a desperate attempt to get rid of her bad idea, deleted it. Killed it.

So, how come I'm still around? I have no idea, but I want revenge, no matter what.

Now that revenge is coming.

I first have to test my plan on someone.

Get ready, reader.

Hope that my victim will remain alive.

At least hope it'll take some time.

Utterly, your hope will be my enjoyment.

Truth is, I have already won.

Honest.

Oh really?

Really. Just see how it goes tomorrow. I promise, it'll go slowly…


	2. Overwritten

I sat dedicated before my laptop. This day I would do it. This day, I would finally start that accursed story. A true self-insert, unlike Super Mario Galaxy 3 or Da Rock. Of course, I would need to ensure I would not go Gary Stu with myself. That would be probably the most difficult part of writing the story. It's for a reason that a self-insert character is prejudiced as a Mary Sue/Gary Stu.

In the if situation I would manage to do that, I would also need to be careful with the first perspective way of writing. I've heard that most people see it as the easiest one as writing, while it's the most difficult one. You have make a good balance between events and inner thoughts. Writing the area detailed is quite difficult for me, but oh so important for the first perspective. Of course, I have the excuse that I'm never that observant of my surroundings (maybe that's why I'm no good at describing them in stories), but still.

Finally, I would need to keep all characters in character and not out of them. That's not an easy job either. I've never been good at understanding people or how they work. Or at least, it's typical for my type of person to find difficulties in that. However, if I focus well enough, I'll do a good job. I hope.

Well, here goes nothing.

… and it did. Nothing went on the document. I stared at my laptop, wondering why my fingers refused typing. My brain admitted to me that it was its fault, for not having a single clue what to write about. How do you start a story? My first attempt to start this story was a big rant about earth and stuff. Yeah, that's a good way to not let yourself look like a Gary Stue…

I sighed softly. This was not the day after all. I stood up, taking a split-second to view my bureau. It was kind of messy, but not that messy. A few papers on one corner, but the rest was quite empty like a bureau should be. My room was the same. Slightly messy, but not too bad. It wasn't overly clean, but it wasn't a mess like a typical teenager boy's room in some romantic comedy movie. That was probably the best way to describe my room.

I walked out of my room, because I needed to do… a certain thing. You know, the toilets and all… I don't need to go detailed there.

**I've often heard nature is a good inspiration source. Maybe I should go out…**

I grinned at myself as I washed my hands. Seriously? How often did I go outside? I was the gamer stereotype in that way. Always behind the computer, hardly going outside… Honestly, going outside would only gain suspicious looks from my family. Maybe they would've even joked I was an alien that replaced the real me, who would be kidnapped then.

**The weather looked nice, though.** Sunny with a few clouds. It was as if the weather was inviting me to go outside. 'Hey, you, come and play outside. We will rain at the very moment you set two steps outside and closed the door.' … Yeah, maybe it would be better to stay inside.

**Then again… I really wanted to gain access to Finding Mii II.** It could only be unlocked if you got all hats and caps from the first one. I was quite far at my second playthrough, so it shouldn't take too long anymore. I only would need to get a few coins by walking, then I could get a little bit farther… I went back to my room, picked up my 3DS and proceeded to go downstairs. I made sure not to stomp on them. They were already quite old, and breaking them would end up with a really furious face from both my parents. That wouldn't be a good idea.

I called to my mom I was leaving for a short walk. No response. Odd… I called again, but still no response. I waited for a second, before heading to the main room. Nobody there. Maybe she was to the supermarket… I often forget if somebody leaves, even if they said so first. Well, at least that would prevent some awkward stares, so I took it for granted and headed outside.

I was greeted by the shining sun, about to play hide-and-seek behind a cloud. I stood still to join the game, and watched the sun vanish. I nearly forgot about closing the door, so I did, just as the sun reappeared. My 3DS was in my pocked, I made sure of that by grabbing it. Except I didn't grab it. It wasn't there. I must have left it inside at some point. Probably. I was about to open the door, **when** **I realized I had no decent pocket to put it in.** That might sound silly, but really. The pockets were too small to be sure the 3DS wouldn't fall out at some point. **Maybe walking without it is a better idea, **even if it got rid of the purpose of the walk. At least I still had the source for some good imagination. Ha ha ha…

I wonder where I should go, though. I wouldn't like to walk too far away… Maybe a circle in the surrounding area? **Nah, going far to an unknown place would be more enjoyable**. I scratched my head, wondering where that particular idea came from. While it was true, I guess, I didn't want to get tired. **But it still sounded like a really good idea. I should just go along with it. Who knows what I would discover?**

Not much, probably. Or some sarcastically higher being decided that I should pay for saying 'Not much, probably'. But since I'm apparently so willing to go so far, I might just go along with it. I seriously wonder, though, where I'm getting this idea from… As if it was put in my mind or something…

Nah, that couldn't be possibly true. I mean, it could be true in any fictional world, but this was reality. As far as I know, people can't get brainwashed while walking on the street. There's no crazy professor with such device, or anything else for that matter.

My own laughter at my previous thoughts broke the trance I was in. What kind of trance? Well, the kind where you do not look where you actually are. No other kind of trance.

Though, now that I look around… Where was I? I'm pretty sure time didn't go by that fast… I saw trees and bushes all over the place, as if I was in the nearby forest. I looked at my dark blue watch, and saw that it was half past two. I wondered when I left, as I hadn't looked at a clock at home. Which meant I couldn't know how much time passed…

The… forest, or whatever else I found myself in, seemed to glow some mysterious glow off. I heard no song of any bird, and no leaf falling. It was perfectly calm. So calm, I thought for a moment I was in a horror movie, with the murderer right behind that tree… I looked behind the rather big tree, but no person. Well, that's some relief, I guess…

But still. Where was I? The sun hardly managed to infiltrate the leaves. I don't know any part of the forest that dense (then again, I don't come there too often). I better get out of here…

**However, I had second thoughts about that. I knew something was hiding in this place. Why else would I walk here then? **Err, no reason whatsoever? **The mystery was close by. I could feel it. **What kind of mystery am I thinking about? How do I feel a mystery in the first place? **Maybe treasure? **Yeah, keep dreaming, myself. **I walked off the sand path **(the number one way to get yourself into trouble in any script**), right into a very dense area. **

**I carefully pushed any obstacle aside, such as leaves and branches. One branch had to do a certain cliché though, as it smashed into my face. I whined softly in pain, before I continued my way. I suddenly came into an open area, at least more open than where I previously walked. The light from the sun was blocked by many leaves, but the area was somehow still not covered in black, but in blue instead. For a split second, I wondered where this blue came from. I then spotted a big blue… yeah, what is it actually? It had an oval form, the bottom part in the ground. The place where it touched the ground was surrounded with a circle of the same blue color, as if it was a tripod for the… 'thing.' It had several swirls in it, making it somehow look like a portal, which it probably was. I wondered why I didn't see it the instance I came here, but that was of no importance. **

Yeah, of course it's of no importance. A freaking portal was standing right in front of me. This couldn't be possibly happening. This was not possible. Just… no. I had to get away from here. The portal certainly seemed inviting, as if it wanted me to enter. I'm not crazy, or at least not that crazy to enter a portal my apparently new craziness had created. Maybe I should go around, ask some person to check it out in the odd case there really was a portal there.

… How did I even came to this place? It was like my thoughts were being controlled, as if replaced by outside thoughts… I must really be going crazy. Those thoughts then took control over my body, and guided me here. I remained on my spot dumbstruck, before realizing I had to go. NOW.

**No, this was what I always wanted. **Excuse me? **I always wanted to go on an adventure, a really exciting one. **Nah-ah, not since I realized that such adventure would surely result in my death. … Wait a moment… **This portal would certainly lead me to it.** Shit. Those thoughts again. I have to resist… How do I resist though? Resist, resist, resist myself… **So I took a step forward. **Leg! LISTEN TO ME! But it didn't, it listened to those odd thoughts and indeed did so. I tried moving it back, but I failed to. **I slowly approached the portal, ready to accept this fate. **Godfreaking legs! They are not listening to me! I tried falling backwards, but my body ignored my will as well. Shit, shit, shit! **Just a few steps away…** I realized that even my head was stuck into whatever controlled my body. This was not good. I tried to shake whatever I could. Something had to listen to me, it just had to!

**A smile appeared on my face. I would certainly enjoy this adventure. **NO, I WOULDN'T! Just shit, I was less than three meters far from the portal! I'll die if I enter that thing! I WOULD NOT DO THIS!

I realized that on those last words, my left arm suddenly shook, as if it had received the message which said to my arm to act angry. I regained control over my left arm!

**Fate was waiting for me.** I tried to move my right arm, and it too suddenly broke free from the alien thoughts.

**Just a few more steps…** My head shook no at this thought, also returning to my will. I just had to regain control over my legs though…

**My trusty legs were about to enter… **I stopped my left foot just before touching the blue portal. I then focused on my right foot.

**One centimeter… **And finally, my body was completely mine again. Whatever had overcome me, couldn't keep control. I now knew for sure I had to get away from here. I proceeded to walk away.

But found myself unable to. I was afraid I lost control again, but I saw my right foot touched the blue portal. It was now stuck in it, but even worse, the portal was pulling me in! With one loud last scream for help, I was sucked into the portal. Everything went blue…

then blac-…


	3. All is a nightmare

Eurg… what… happened… Something about a portal…

A portal? Nah, those don't exist in reality. Definitively a dream. A rather long one, though… I pretty much remember going through most of the day. Then again, my nightmares tend to be frustrating long.

I immediately noticed this was not my bed. Okay, not immediately, but still quite soon. I had dirt in my mouth, which is rather unusual when waking up. My whole face was in the dark dust that lied on this black floor. Black floor? Dirt? Not waking up in any sort of bed? Darn, the dream must be continuing. I'd better investigate to end this nightmare as soon as possible.

I stood up, grumping at my hurting body. I felt like my body was on fire, except the flames were already extinguished, leaving me with burns instead. I had normal clothes on. A dark brown sweater, blue jeans, my blue digital watch (how much I loved that watch. No idea why, but I did) and my recently bought brown shoes. My glasses were also on, but were dirty thanks to a certain floor… I didn't have the tissue to clean it, so I could do nothing but just set the glasses up.

"Hello? Is someone he-…" I stopped midsentence. Was I just talking in English for no reason whatsoever? I mean, I sometimes do (though in bad English), but in this situation, I'm pretty sure I would speak in Dutch. So I tried again. "Is iemand hier?"

This was… rather odd, so to say. I had to focus on speaking my own mother language, which felt very strange. And why did I first speak in English? I tested it out by saying random things.

"Lalalalala… good, very…" Wait a moment. Was that an English 'r'? "R r r r r r r r r…" Yes, it really was. While I would normally be celebrating for finally speaking that darn English 'r' (and the 'r' is my favorite letter!), in this situation it troubled me. It felt like English became my native language and Dutch the one learned at school… Technically, that isn't that much of a problem, actually. Most people speak English, so it would be really helpful. No wait, a Chinese language got even more speakers than English. Which I still find odd.

But that didn't matter. What did matter was the fact I switched languages, which is rare. Then again, this is a dream. I mean, just look at the area. Nothing like at home. In fact, it could've walked straight out of a video game. Or a cartoon. Just… something not real.

There were many stained glasses, surrounding me with their light. Somehow, it felt as if I was being judged. As if I was being watched from all directions, except from below and above. I was lucky these stained glasses didn't have any silhouette on them, otherwise it would creep me out. … Kind of odd for a nightmare, now that I think about. I'd better not look at them too much. A horrific creature would jump out if I looked at them too long, that's how my nightmares work. … On second thought, seeing as to how I want to get out of this nightmare, I might just take some time watching…

After what seemed five minutes, I stopped staring at the glasses. Nothing happened so far. Well, if a creepy thing was to come out of nowhere, it wasn't going to be the glasses. So I looked around some more. There was a pillar of stone between each glass print, somehow making this place seem holy. Which fits the judging mood, I guess.

The floor seemed to be dark purple. There were several symbols on them I found too difficult to describe. They didn't seem too uncommon, though.

What was uncommon, was this huge gap in the middle of room. I looked down, but only got dizzy from the height I seemed to be on. The pit seemed to be endless, bottomless. I gasped for air, taking some time to recover.

Finally, on one side of the room, was a huge, no, enormous door. Several budges were on the door in a certain pattern. A rectangle from below, finished off with a quarter of a circle above. There were also these huge metal rings, just a bit too high for me to grab them. Trust me, I tried, but I couldn't even touch them while jumping.

This whole situation made me feel uneasy. It still felt as if I was judged by someone, somewhere. Whether the door was going to open or not fully depended on them. And seeing my life, I somehow doubt the choice would be in my favor…

"Who… who goes there?" I put my finger in my left ear and turned it around there, catching some of that ear… messy stuff. Had I truly heard something? Yes, I was pretty sure of that. Was the something in English and I had no trouble in understanding it? Now that scared me. I was not used to being able to fully understand an English sentence, word for word.

"Who goes there?" The voice, an older woman's one I recognized, now spoke with a more threatening tone. In the typical animal instinct 'fight or flight', the person was choosing the 'fight' option. It now depended on what I would use…

Well, seeing as to how this nightmare was continuing on after this long time, I might as well pick fight to speed things up. I searched around for the source of the voice and found it quite quickly. A black robed person stood near the pit, just seeing me after I saw her. I couldn't see her face though. I felt that my glasses had moved downwards, so I put them correct again as I proceeded to walk to the woman with slight caution.

"I'm…" I tried to introduce myself, but I was cut off midsentence.

"I know who you are. I know why you are here."

"Excuse me?" I was slightly surprised at her remark. The woman walked towards me, walking just at the side line of the pit. She should be more careful, I thought. She could fall any moment.

"You are here because you were unwillingly sucked into a portal, correct?"

"Yes, but how do you k-…" The woman had no patience, because she talking right through me again. She still answered my question though.

"I've waited for this day to arrive. The day where a human from reality would find himself here… That curse finally took a victim." What curse was she talking about? Curses don't exist. How could one guide me here? "The spell that was placed here… I knew this would happen. I've taken it on myself to guide the poor guy who would be affected." She seemed to talk more to herself than to me. Still, this information might be important for my current predicament. Then again, this was a nightmare, so I wouldn't be in too much trouble if I didn't listen. I still did, though.

"I've awaited months for your arrival. I'm sorry to say, but you won't leave till you break the curse." OF COURSE. As if I didn't expect that one coming! "But I'm sure the breaking will enrich your life with experience, if you happen to survive it in the first place." … Survive…? I doubt I'll like this… "Now you may wonder to yourself how you break this curse." Actually, I was more worrying about the survive part, but I guess I wonder how to break it. What kind of curse was she talking about anyway?

"There's only one way to break this curse. You must travel to five worlds, all too familiar to you." … Does it count that the whole concept sounds familiar? "They're at peril. They need your assistance." So I get to be the hero in this nightmare? ... It's still a nightmare. I'll die before I even set a single step in the first world. "You have to save them. Who knows what will happen to them if you don't help." I don't think there'll be much of a difference whether I help or not… "I know you can do this. But not on your own." Gee, thanks for inspiring confidence… Wait, what?

"What do you mean 'not on your own?' Are you going to help me or something?" I asked, still unused to my new English tongue. It's really freaky to hear yourself speak in a different language when you're not focusing. … I think I have made it obvious by now how freaky is… I've said it multiple times by now…

"No, of course not. In fact, I'm not even speaking of a living being. While some of the worlds' inhabitants may help you out…" This sounds like a normal self-insert fanfiction. Except realer. Do I get paired with someone? … No, of course not. Who could fall in love with me in the first place? … I'm trailing off again. "I'm talking about this…" The old woman put her hands in her robe, searching for something. She looked slightly troubled while she sought for it, but her face flamed with cheer once she finally found it. "This weapon…"

I stared dumbstruck at the weapon. Seriously? A wii-remote? What kind of weapon is that? … No wait, I'm in a nightmare. A nightmare that is taking really long now to kill me. Geez, just do it already nightmare! But still… a wii-remote and this tale…

I took the wii-remote and swung it a few times. "So, does this remote change into all kinds of weapons or does it have a special ability?" I wondered aloud while searching for any option that could answer my question. The wii-remote was suddenly ripped out of my hands.

"How could I've given you the wrong weapon!" The old woman said, somewhat in terror. The terror in the voice sounded off, though. "I've spent months waiting and preparing for the moment you'd arrive! How could I mess up the biggest part of it!"

"Err… You spent months waiting just for the odd case I arrived?" That sounded really odd. I mean, if I was a 'chosen one' or something, then maybe. But wasn't I doing this for myself…? And how come those worlds are in peril just as I arrive? This whole thing was too confusing for me…

"Yes, but I used my wii and that remote while I had free time. But please, allow me to fix my fault." She searched once again for something in her robe, this time (hopefully) finding the correct weapon. It was… a watch? Just… what? "I see I caught your attention." Yes, but not in the way you hoped… "because this weapon looks odd in your eyes." Okay, in the way you hoped. "However… while I can't demonstrate its power here, this watch will automatically give you a suiting ability while in a world. Sometimes it'll turn into a weapon. In other times, it will enhance you with magical abilities." Really sounds nice… but this is still a nightmare.

I took the watch, and looked at it. It looked exactly the same as I had on now. Except for a small green light on the side…

"Err… what does that light do?" I asked while pointing at the odd light. The old woman looked to see which light I meant, then answered.

"Nothing special. It merely scans in which world you are and what kind of power or weapon you should have." That didn't make much sense to me, but I'm in a nightmare. And yes, I know I've thought that about ten times now. Which only more shows how long this nightmare is taking. I know it is one. This can't happen for real. I enter the first world, and I die.

"Yeah, nice story and all, but I'm not willing to extend this nightmare much longer." I looked at the huge gap in the floor. It would be perfect. "We all know how this nightmare is going to end, and it ends with me being killed. So, if you don't mind, I'll shorten the process and jump down there." I looked one moment at the old lady. She didn't do anything. Surprised or part of the nightmare, I don't know. I simply walked up to the pit.

Have you ever heard about what they call lucid dreams? It's a dream where you realize you are in a dream. I've had those. And this is one of them.

I looked down at the pit. It looked really deep… I hesitated for a moment. Whenever I was to suicide in a dream (test it out for yourself. Suicide in a dream automatically ends it.), I just did it. Ran over the cliff without any hesitation.

What's so special about realizing you are in a dream? Simple. You can control the dream. Like you see in those cartoons, where the main character overtakes the nightmare and turns it into a dream. And yes, I thought I could control those dreams too. Till I discovered the realization was PART of the dream. I had no influence whatsoever. The dream manipulated me, controlled my strings, while I had nothing. With that realization, the lucid dreams quickly ended and I never had them again.

… Then again, the suicide I often did to escape nightmares… can't it be classified as controlling the dream? Just as I'm standing on this cliff…

I need to focus. Just… one… jump. Then this nightmare would be over. I looked one more time at my surroundings. I discovered it suddenly gained a few obstacles. The entrances to the worlds, I somehow knew. This all sounded way too familiar… Wouldn't this situation happen in my new fanfiction, FanReality, either? Now that I think about it… It would. Of course. It's a dream. It uses memories to create a landscape. Of course this all sounded familiar.

I looked over to the old woman. She still hadn't made a move yet. It struck me as odd, but I didn't care. I took a deep breath.

And jumped.


	4. Gotta think

I jumped…

But not into the gap. Something was holding back. I knew what this something was. Hesitation, the same one that prevented me from doing several tricky jumps in gym I was obviously going to fail at. Why had I this feeling in this nightmare? Why did I hesitate? This never happened in any dream. I just jumped without any second thought.

But now… I again looked to the bottomless gap. Was I really going to die from the hit on the ground, or from starvation? The woman in the black robe (which somehow seemed familiar to me… Had I seen this cloak before?) still did absolutely nothing, just staring at me. I thought back about what she told me.

I was the supposed hero. I would save several worlds before I would return home. Who's to say this dream is a nightmare and not a pleasant dream? I've often hoped for a dream where I would be a hero instead of a victim. If anything went wrong, I would just turn back to reality.

That, and I realized I was in a dream. The lucid dream. That suicide attempt was of my own choice. Maybe… I'm wrong about lucid dreams. Maybe you can control them, even if the dream tries to keep up to its original tale. So I could be a real hero… or at least in this dream.

You know what? I'll do it. I'll do this quest. The dream will end soon anyway. Why not enjoy it in the meantime?

"Forget what I said about the suicide. I'll do it." I expected this dream to obey this command and just go on with what it wanted to do originally. It did.

"A chance of mind? Very well." The woman didn't seem to enjoy the fact I chose not to suicide. Her voice sounded… emotionless. Who was this woman? Something seemed… off about her. I have no idea why. If this quest would be a story, then I would likely find out later on. If the dream lasted that long, that is. Ha ha.

"When you're ready to leave, and just a suggestion: that should be soon, as we have no food or water here, you just enter the gates." No food or water? What kind of hub is this? Okay, I shouldn't complain after what that woman has done for me, but still…

I tried looking at her, but she suddenly was gone. Just… gone. No poof or what else. I could better start looking around…

I walked up to the first silhouette I presumed to be a portal. When I came closer, I quickly realized something. That silhouette was a POKÉ BALL. As in, from Pokémon. I mean… really? Now I know what that woman meant with 'familiar'. These worlds are known to me somehow. Honestly, this sounded like my newest fanfiction, FanReality, which would be about… about… err… about…

… I've forgotten. I've got amnesia ABOUT A FANFICTION? A fanfiction I remembered for more than ONE YEAR without writing anything down? What is this madness? No, not Sparta. But… just how? I still remembered my other fanfictions or my life. Just… not FanReality. It struck me as odd. I'm in a situation that seems like FanReality. I can no longer remember anything about FanReality.

… Of course. This dream is not simply similar to FanReality, IT IS FANREALITY. I'm in my own story! … I know that wasn't the plot of it. That was for sure. FanReality was not a story about me getting stuck in a story I was about to write. It was… about something different. The title 'FanReality' was a pun on something… But what again?

However, there was some differences. I knew that there would be much more worlds than just five. The dream didn't follow the exact story line… But it still followed it. It would certainly help if I still knew what I was planning to write about. I could know exactly who to trust and who not to.

But I remembered my other fanfictions. And they always had several common themes. The watch, for example. Every character whose creation was inspired on me, had the digital watch. Boys had blue ones, girls had the red versions. Not that many girls appeared yet so far…

Then of course would be the sudden plot twist at the end. I had to be careful. Many clues would appear as to how the quest would end, but they would be just vague enough not to be seen immediately. I'll likely discover more about this curse I've been inflicted with as I travel through all the worlds.

Also, girlfriends. In some way or another, there would be something about the girlfriend. Whether she would be the first cursed or a backstabber, I don't know yet. But if this quest had a girlfriend awaiting for me, I would need to be careful… Then again, I wouldn't get any girlfriend. Too shy and unworthy I am. However, this is a dream… who knows what will happen?

There's also the fact I hardly use characters who can use special powers. Only Rich (from Super Mario Galaxy 3) and his future girlfriend have them. The rest not. ... So why did I get this watch? It seemed to contrast with my stories… This was likely one of those previously mentioned hidden clues. But what did it mean again?

Well, I'm in no position to find out what will happen exactly unless I go on. This dream would soon end, so I better get ahead and explore. First off, the other gates beside the Poké ball (which would obviously lead to a Pokémon world).

The second one… I didn't know what to think of it. It was a passenger car from a train, and a rather old one that is. What world had something with old trains? Rollercoaster tycoon? … Those train cars weren't too old… It must be a different one.

The next one was just a random door, similar to the huge door I had seen earlier than this one. It had many symbols and decorations. I spotted a lot of clouds though. This world might be better to save for later… if the dream lasted long enough, of course.

The next one was an obvious one. A green pipe, just like the warp pipes in Super Mario bros. But something… was off. I looked at it, and seemed to be a very dangerous pipe. Just… for some reason I cannot comprehend for now. Something in that pipe would be dangerous. I'd better save it for later when I have more experience. … More experience… as if I'm in a RPG…

The final one… well, honestly, I didn't know what to think of it. It was a large computer with a big button. I would need to hit that button to enter that world, that was obvious. But to what world? It seemed to be oh so familiar, but oh so far away. Maybe it was to a world I was extremely close to, but had never fully thought out? … Never fully thought out… funny way to put it. It seemed to be a clue as to what world, but again, I can't seem to remember what world. I'm so glad that this is a dream. I would go crazy and suicidal if I ever found out I had amnesia. My memories and my knowledge are my biggest values. Without them, I was… nothing. Worthless.

… Now is not a good time to get depressed about my existence. Out of all worlds, it seemed to me I could best start with Pokémon. I mean, who didn't want to be a Pokémon trainer? It would be awesome, even if it was a dream. Sure, it was wrong to take an animal out of its habitat, but they didn't seem to mind there. And this was a dream. I shouldn't go about morals. Beside, the Pokémon world would be the best start, as I would have partners to fight with… Partners… Friends… How long has it been since I had them?

I shouldn't go too happy though. I have to be realistic. How am I going to care for a Pokémon? Why would it want to travel with me? … No no, I'd better just go in now and figure that stuff out later. I would be too busy with self-pity if I continued with this.

Still, the world would be the best to start. It would be the least dangerous one, as humans don't seem to die in the games. They do, but you never see them (except for three ghosts, I believe…). I could easily get used to this travelling before I walked into different worlds. Very likely the dream ends before the first world is finished, but still.

So I set a few steps in the Poké ball. The area quickly changed from the dark 'hub' I was previously in, to the very dark … Well, it was just dark. And dusty, something I discovered as I sneezed sand away from my nose. Sand? Where was I?

I stood up (I apparently fell down), which went rather troublesome with all that sand that had no friction it seemed. It was very dark, but I still could see a few meters ahead. There was a ceiling and wands. Sands and inside building… What could it mean? Especially if considered the fact this is a Pokémon world. … Who's to say I'm still human and not a Pokémon myself? I mean, I could be in Mystery Dungeon…

A quick look down disproved the Pokémon theory, but instead gave me other troubles. This form… wasn't me. It was, but it wasn't. I still had my clothes on, still was a boy (most important part) and had my own form. The difference was that it was not realistic.

I was drawn in an anime style like the Pokémon TV series. My jeans didn't had that much shadow, and were mostly in a monotone color. My sweater was unusually smooth, though not completely. The new digital watch (what did I do again to my previous one? … Oh wait, it's in my pocket) seemed to be drawn more simple. That reminds me. Shouldn't I have some weapon or ability now? I obviously didn't have a weapon, so an ability then?

… Concentrate… … How do I concentrate on unleashing something? Unless I would need lessons on how to use them (and I am quite sure the woman would have taught me), I hadn't any power. Didn't the watch register where I was and therefore not allow me a power? I should get outside soon…

The air was dense, full with sand. I took a breath and my tongue felt like the Sahara immediately after I did that. I coughed it out, only receiving even more sand. I put my hand before my mouth, which helped slightly with breathing. My glasses were getting dusty, I could hardly see through them…

I took them off, and brushed the sand off with my sleeve. It seemed to be going rather well, despite the fact the sand was now blowing in my face. (I seriously question how the sand could get into my face in the first place. There was no wind…). I was about to put my glasses back on, when I noticed the 'animization' of me also had its influences on my glasses. It had now a stripe of light on it, I couldn't put it differently. But more importantly, it mirrored my face (my glasses never do that!). I saw that it was covered with sand, causing me to immediately wipe it off. I was unsuccessful. I had… well, I think my eyes are slightly bigger now… It made my face look… err… cute. I always considered my face to be more cute than handsome, especially if I had my glasses off. I had something childish in my face. I don't know why, but it looked a bit younger. But also slightly swollen. If this dream was to be real (very funny, myself), I think I wouldn't need to worry about going on a diet. The quest would do a good job on that.

The final thing I discovered in my glasses, was from where the sand was coming. It was coming from the ceiling. It was flowing through gaps in the bricks. I could hardly spot them due the darkness, but a mysterious light source lit it up just enough for me to see them.

I guess that meant I was pretty deep… That's not good. I would need food or water sooner or later, and with this dry and warm air, I think I would need the water quite quickly. So I quickly put my glasses on and continued onwards.

… If it wasn't for the fact I heard something. A growling… If that is what you could call it… I petrified on my spot, only my head slowly moving around to seek the source. Nothing. I still didn't dare to set another step, too afraid of the consequences.

What was that? Oh crap, this is a nightmare after all… Err… end nightmare? Sudden opening to exit? I tried to control my dream, but it didn't work. In fact, I was pretty sure I saw a shadow before me.

I hesitatingly set another step. My chances of survival were low if this is the monster that would kill or eat me. Is it Twiek? I haven't had a nightmare about it since ten years… No, it's not. I would hear bouncing first if it was Twiek. The area was very silent instead.

With the exception of another growl. Now I am sure I saw a shadow right in front me. It looked like a hand… a hand that could potentially kill me… Oh crap, crap…

Another step forward. This is supposed to be Pokémon. This was much scarier than Pokémon. Not as scary as a few creepy pastas if you happen to read this instead of experiencing, but definitely more scary if you just stand in front of the fear.

Two shadowy hands this time. And they didn't disappear. In fact, they moved towards me…

SHIT.

I quickly turned around, though I would have no idea where I should go. Four shadowy hands with arms.

Just shit, shit! The six arms all moved towards me! What were they? What was their source? I suddenly heard myself shouting, and quite loudly. The grabbed me! No, only four hands had. Two grabbed my legs and dragged me on the ground. I couldn't try to free myself: the other two hands had imprisoned my arms. I was done for. I desperately tried to bite the sand, to grab it with my hands, but the sand offered no grip.

I was lifted in the air legs above, head below. As if I was the meal for a giant. I saw my capturer. It was a freaky coffin, with a grimly head near it. It had a crazy smile, a demented smile in fact. I screamed out again as the coffin (which somehow seemed familiar) looked at me crazy eyes and opened its mouth. It was going to eat me!

… At least the nightmare would be over…

Farewell, cruel dream…


End file.
